Tails' First Christmas
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Tails spends his first Christmas with Sonic. Sonic/Tails brotherly fluff.


**I know you guys are waiting patiently for Brotherly Bonds, but I'm afraid you will have to wait even longer because there is a request that is giving me a hard time.**

**Anyway I bring you guys the final story of the Tails' First series. This one will be the best of them all.**

**Sonic:9**

**Tails: 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe it's snowing here in the Mystic Ruins!" the two year old Tails said as his face was pressed against the Living Room window.

Sonic who just came out of the Kitchen walked up to his little brother until he was standing next to him, looking out the window as well. "Yeah it does snow here. I always loved watching the snow fall for quite a while."

Tails turned around and looked at Sonic with a shocked expression. "You love to watch snow fall? But why?"

Sonic smiled. "Well it was something that me and my mom did, every time it snowed. Somehow we felt peaceful just watching it snow."

Tails nodded his head. "Well I do somewhat feel peaceful watching it snow."

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "I'm glad you do. So are you ready to go?"

Tails gave a confused look. "Huh? Go where?"

"To get a Christmas tree and decorations of course." Sonic replied.

"Oh right! I kinda forgot." Tails said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sonic shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway. Hang on I'll be right back with our Winter gear." Sonic quickly ran upstairs and came back in seconds carrying 2 sets of hats, boots, mittens, scarfs and a jacket for himself since his fur isn't heavy like Tails'.

Sonic and Tails started putting their snow gear on, replacing their gloves with mittens and their shoes with boots. After getting their snow gear on both brothers headed out.

As they were walking Tails noticed that most of the houses in Station Square had long cables with lights attached to them, wrapped around the house. Some of the houses lights would be only the color blue, some would be only yellow and others would have multiple colors.

The lights weren't the only thing that Tails saw. A couple houses had some kind of circular bush with a red bow hanging on the door. Other houses had a wire sculpture in the shape of deer. One decoration in particular had caught Tails' eye causing him to stop.

Sonic stopped walking when he didn't hear the sound of Tails' footsteps. He turned around and saw his little brother staring at something. Sonic followed his eyes and smiled at what Tails was looking at.

A few houses down there was an inflatable human. The human was chubby and was wearing a red hat, coat and pants. A black belt was around the waist. The thing that stood out the most was the large white beard.

"Sonic, why do people have a rubber Eggman?" Tails asked.

Sonic laughed as he walked up to Tails. "That's not Eggman, it's Santa Claus!"

Tails looked at Sonic. "Santa Claus? Is he Eggman's cousin?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, of course not. Santa Claus is a magical person who gives all the good kids presents around the world."

Tails' face lit up. "Presents!? He gives presents for free?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, but the bad people like Egghead don't get presents. They get coal instead."

Tails smiled. "When does he give presents?"

"On Christmas eve. And the next day you'll have presents under your Christmas tree. Christmas eve is about a week away." Sonic said.

Tails frowned. "A week? That will take forever!"

Sonic grinned. "Sorry little bro, but every kid in the world has to wait."

Tails' ears flattened. "Awe man! Wait a minute! You said he gives all the good kids around the world presents right?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah."

"He also delivers them on Christmas eve right?" Tails asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Sonic asked.

"Well the world is so big! Wouldn't it take a few days for him to deliver all the presents?" Tails wondered.

Sonic shook his head. "No, he delivers all the presents in one night."

Tails' eyes widened. "One night!? How can he be that fast?"

"Simple, he rides in a sleigh that can fly because of magical reindeer. They are the ones who are fast." Sonic explained.

"Wow that is so cool! I hope I can meet him!" Tails said.

Sonic shook his head. "You can't meet him because he won't deliver presents if your awake."

Tails frowned. "He doesn't give presents if we're awake?"

"Nope, now come on we still have to get a Christmas tree and decorations." Sonic said as he continued walking.

Tails sighed before following Sonic.

* * *

Tails opened the front door and walked in while kicking his boots off at the door. He was carrying several large bags filled with different kinds of Christmas decorations in his hands.

Sonic walked in afterwords carrying a medium size tree over his back. Sonic kicked his boots off at the door as well and went over to a large empty space in the far corner of the Living Room right near the entry to the Kitchen.

Sonic placed the Christmas tree down and walked over to the couch and sat down. Sonic sighed. "Geez that thing was heavy! I'm just really glad the mayor let us tie the Christmas tree on the train, while we rode it here."

Tails set the Christmas decorations beside the tree and sat down next to Sonic. He was truly amazed at Sonic's strength, being able to carry a tree that was about 7 feet tall. He began to wonder how his older brother got so strong.

After a minute of silence Tails finally spoke when a thought came to him. "Hey Sonic."

Sonic looked at his younger brother. "Yeah Tails?"

"What kind of presents does Santa give us?" Tails asked.

"Oh right! You have too make a list of the things you want and send it in the mail." Sonic explained.

"Uh where does Santa even live?"

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I heard that he lives at Mobius' North Pole."

"If Santa lives at the North Pole, then how is he supposed to get everyone's letters?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Beats me. I'm sure they have special transportation for that. Anyway you make up a list while I set the tree up."

Tails nodded his head and grabbed a pen and paper from the desk by the TV and went into the Kitchen to start his list.

Sonic reached into one of the bags and grabbed out a small rug and a Christmas tree stand. He placed the tree stand on the ground and put the rug around it. Sonic then looked at the Christmas tree. "Hmm I never put up a Christmas tree up before. Oh well it can't be that hard."

Setting up the tree wasn't as easy as Sonic thought. After 10 minutes of struggling, threatening to spin dash it to pieces and having the tree crush him twice, Sonic finally manged to get the tree in place.

After catching his breath Sonic glared at the Christmas tree. "You really gave me a hard time, you know."

"Sonic! I finally finished my list!" Tails said as he ran out of the Kitchen.

Sonic smiled. "That's great Tails! Can I see it?"

Tails nodded his head and handed the list to Sonic.

Sonic took the list and started looking it over. After a minute he folder the list up and stuck it in a envelope. He grabbed the pen and wrote something on the envelope. "Okay Tails, I will take this to the postbox while you decorate the tree that will be chopped up after Christmas is over." Sonic said as he put his boots back on before heading out.

Tails watched Sonic leave before he started decorate the Christmas tree.

* * *

Sonic was walking on the streets of Station Square heading toward the postbox to place Tails' Christmas list in. After that was done Sonic decided to buy something for Tails himself.

Sonic had hated Christmas ever since he was living by himself. Just looking at anything that has to do with Christmas made him sick, so people referred him to as the scrooge of Christmas. He saw no point in celebrating Christmas since he had no family.

Sonic was born and lived on Christmas Island, before Eggman destroyed everything. Christmas was a huge thing there hence the name of the island.

Sonic shook his head not even bothering to remember his past. All that mattered was that he had a new family and because of that Sonic finally loved Christmas once again.

Thinking about this gave Sonic an idea of what to get Tails for Christmas. He decided to run so he could get it done faster before Tails would start to worry.

* * *

"There, I'm finally done!" Tails said as he placed a large star on top of the tree. Tails looked at the Christmas tree with a smile on his face. _"I can't believe that I'm actually spending Christmas with Sonic. I never felt so happy before."_

Although Tails was only 2 years old, he could tell that Sonic had hated Christmas with passion by the surprised looks everyone gave him when they saw Sonic at the Christmas tree shop.

Tails' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and then shutting. He spun around and saw Sonic kicking his boots off and brushing some of the snow off himself.

Sonic walked over and stood next to Tails as he looked at the tree. "You really did a fine job decorating the tree little bro."

Tails smiled. "Thanks Sonic!" It was then that Tails noticed that Sonic was carrying a small gift box in his hand. "Sonic, what's that?" he asked pointing at the gift box.

Sonic grinned and handed it too Tails. "It's my gift to you."

Tails took it and frowned. "But Christmas is next week! It's too early for a present."

Sonic shook his head. "It will be too late on Christmas. Go ahead and open it."

Tails did as he was told and lifted the top off and had a surprised look on his face. Inside was a Christmas ornament. The ornament was blue and yellow in color and was made of fine glass.

As Tails was inspecting it he saw something engraved on the ornament and he read it aloud. "Loneliness was all I've ever known and because of you, the emptiness inside is no longer there. You let me feel the joy that I thought was lost forever. Thank you for everything little brother."

Tears started coming from Tails' eyes. Setting the ornament down he tackled Sonic and hugged him tightly. "You mean every single word that is on there?"

Sonic smiled and hugged Tails back. "Yes I do. Before I met you Christmas meant nothing to me. Now for the first time in 7 years, I'm finally happy. Thank you Tails for everything."

Tails smiled back. "Your welcome Sonic. I never felt happy on Christmas either, but now that we met each other, we will always be happy."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yes, your right about that. Now let's put this ornament on the tree!"

Tails nodded as well and picked up the ornament. Placing a hook on it he placed the ornament on the tree near the top. Sonic and Tails stared at the Christmas tree smiling.

When Christmas had come, Tails got everything he wanted(**you decide what they are) **However the best gift Tails and Sonic got was meeting each other.

They were truly grateful for meeting each other because if they hadn't then Sonic would still hate Christmas and Tails wouldn't have ever experienced what Christmas was like. By meeting each other, their lives had changed for the better.


End file.
